


Sweet Games

by nihil_goddess



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihil_goddess/pseuds/nihil_goddess
Summary: Another fic dug up from the archive. It's short & sweet! Enjoy~





	Sweet Games

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic dug up from the archive. It's short & sweet! Enjoy~

Aoi would watch him intently everyday, working so diligently on getting all the ornaments on their small but elaborate Christmas tree. Uruha loved Christmas, he loved everything about it. The music, the colder weather, and the way everything smelled. He was a Christmas fanatic that was for sure. Aoi on the other hand, wasn’t the biggest fan, all he enjoyed was watching Uruha decorate and bake him yummy treats, but he never cared much for the holiday.

“Aren’t you going to help me put the star up on the tree?” Uruha asked as an innocent smile spread across his cheeks. “In a little bit,” Aoi called back from the other room, he was too busy at the moment checking things on his ipad. Sometimes Uruha felt like he had to compete against that ipad for Aoi’s attention, any chance he got, he would hide it, but it was as if though Aoi had some form of ipad radar, because he always found it.

“Aoi!” Uruha shouted, “I need your help! Come here!” Aoi sighed in a pestered manner. “Coming.” He got up and went to the living room, where Uruha was struggling to hang up some lights on the fireplace. “Aoi can you please help me? I don’t know how to put these lights up,” Uruha said as he handed him some of the christmas lights.

Aoi looked up at him, “Well, its cause you’re doing it wrong Uru, move for a second,” Uruha got off the pedestal he was standing on and let Aoi get on top of it. Aoi, almost like it was no hassle, put all the lights on the fireplace. “I don’t know why that was so hard,” He said as he finished. “You could’ve done that."

Uruha bit the inside of his mouth and crossed his arms. "Yeah, but Aoi, you haven’t helped me at all to decorate, I know you don’t like it, but Christmas is a time of giving and being with loved ones. You still love me, don’t you?” Uruha got close to Aoi and caressed his cheek.

Aoi grabbed Uruha’s hand endearingly and kissed it. “Of course I love you Uru. I’m sorry I haven’t helped, I guess I’m just stressed.” Uruha kissed Aoi on the lips and wrapped his arms around him.

“Stressed about what?” he asked in a hush tone, “Tokyo Dome?"

Aoi pressed his body tight to Uruha’s, "Yes,” he replied. "And even though I’m excited, I just get nervous.”

“I guess even the most confident of stars get nervous, huh?” Uruha giggled.

“I guess so,” Aoi sighed.

“There’s no need to be nervous Aoi,” Uruha said sulkily. “Just think, our dream is coming true. Something that we’ve wanted for so long, it’s all happening so soon.”

“I know,” Aoi whispered. "It’s just that-….”

“No, it’s just cause nothing,” Uruha interrupted him. “Don’t be nervous baby…everything’s going to be just fine.” Aoi closed his eyes, getting lured in by Uruha’s soothing voice; everything Uruha ever said to Aoi was like a sweet lullaby. He squeezed Uruha’s body tighter, loving the way his body shaped against his boyfriend’s. “I love you,” Aoi breathed out. “I love you so much.” Uruha felt his toes curl at the unexpected love Aoi was giving him.

“I love you more,” He replied.

Aoi lightly giggled. “Hm, I doubt that.”

Uruha smiled and pulled away from Aoi. “Is that so?” he looked at him in the eye, a roguish smile donning on his face.

“Yes,” Aoi replied confidently. “Hmmm.” Uruha hummed as he walked away and into the kitchen. Aoi stood in the middle of the living room with a perplexed look on his face; he didn’t know what Uruha meant with just a simple ‘Hmm’ so he followed him into the kitchen, just to see what game his playful boyfriend had up his sleeve.

“Why did you just walk away?” Aoi asked as he entered the kitchen. His nostrils were quickly attacked by the intoxicating smell of gingerbread, cinnamon, and other sweet aromas. Aoi knew that Uruha was always baking something, regardless of where he was, Uruha always had something hot and delicious baking in the oven.

“Oh, nothing,” Uruha replied, that smirk still on his face. “Oh no, the Uruha I know doesn’t just walk away for nothing, what happened?” Aoi said as he got closer to him.

“Nothing Aoi-chan!!” Uruha exclaimed. “Now don’t bother me, I’m trying to glaze these cookies.” Aoi smiled wickedly, he was definitely willing to play along with Uruha.

“You know, I’m not leaving till you tell me,” Aoi said as he leaned against the kitchen counter. Uruha ignored him and kept glazing the gingerbread cookies.

“Come on Uru, tell me,” Aoi pleaded. “Are you not aware that I love you more?” Uruha stopped glazing the cookies and looked up at him.

“‘Stop lying.” He whispered.

“What?” Aoi exclaimed. “I am not lying, why does it upset you?" Uruha sighed.

"Oh, Aoi, Aoi, Aoi, you’re such a foolish man. Don’t you know that the love I have for you is bigger than the love you’ll ever have for me?”

“Oh, now look who’s being foolish,” Aoi laughed. “I know you love me, but I love you more.”

Uruha hummed, “Okay Aoi we can keep going back and forth like this, but you’re not gonna win.” Aoi walked over to Uruha and looked at him with an impish smile “Bring it."

Uruha shot him a menacing look and grabbed some of the glaze in his hand and spread it allover Aoi’s face. Aoi jumped up in disbelief. "Ahh, Uruha! What the hell!!"

Uruha laughed hysterically, "Well, I brought it!”

“Oh yeah?” Aoi said childishly, “Well two can play at that game!” Aoi then saw some frosting on the table, grabbed a spoonful and shot it right at Uruha’s chest, staining one of Uruha’s favorite Christmas shirts. Uruha squealed as he rushed to the sink to try and wash off the frosting, but instead of it disappearing, he was spreading it in more.

Uruha knew that it had just gotten serious; he faced Aoi and began throwing more frosting at him. Aoi tried to dodge the incoming balls of chocolate heading his way, he quickly got on the other side of the kitchen island and ducked.

The kitchen beginning to look like a candy warzone at this moment; both of them were throwing everything at each other. Candy canes, gingerbread cookies, frosting, gum drops, everything in sight.

“Aoi, you’re making a mess you asshole!” Uruha shouted as he ducked under the counter. “Well you started it!“ Aoi yelled from the other side.

Uruha stood up and walked over to Aoi, both of them looked at each other; covered in chocolate, sugar, gum drops and gingerbread.

"Aoi look at us,” Uruha laughed. “What are we? Ten?”

Aoi chuckled, “Looks like it, but you gotta admit, we had some fun,” He smiled meekly at Uruha, causing Uruha to lightly blush.

“Hmm, you have a little something on your cheek,” Aoi pointed out as he smiled.

“Would you mind taking it off?” Uruha asked deviously. Aoi leaned forward and kissed Uruha’s cheek fervently, tracing his tongue around it, removing the chocolate frosting. Uruha wrapped his arms around Aoi’s neck while Aoi kept licking his face lewdly. Uruha closed his eyes as he felt Aoi start to kiss his lips, the feeling of his plush lips being kissed by Aoi’s voluptuous mouth was euphoric.

Aoi’s hands were tangled in Uruha’s auburn hair, massaging it, while Uruha’s hands were tracing patterns on Aoi’s back.

Aoi pushed Uruha up on the counter, while Uruha wrapped his legs around Aoi’s torso, getting a good grip, then Uruha began tugging at Aoi’s zipper. Aoi continued to kiss Uruha’s neck enticingly, removing any remains of their little food fight, he nipped lightly, making small red marks on pale flesh. He began tracing his tongue up to Uruha’s ear lobe, one of Uruha’s main sensitive areas, the other moaning at these unexpected and wonderful touches.

Uruha started to push Aoi’s pants down and out of the way, he could already feel him getting hard under his mischievous hands. Both of them were all worked up and in the right mood to ravish each other, but they were quickly interrupted as they heard their apartment door open.

“Shit!” Uruha yelped. He got off the counter and started wiping off his face, Aoi pushed his pants back up and zipped them up.

Then a familiar friend waltzed through the kitchen door, “Oh hey guys I just wa-…..what the?” Reita walked in the kitchen and was startled by what he saw. “Do I even wanna know?” he proceeded.

Aoi and Uruha looked at each other, covered in food, hair messed up, their clothes half off, and the kitchen a mess.

“What the hell did you guys do in here?” Reita asked as he picked up a candy cane from the ground. He walked around all the mess on the floor and looked at both Aoi and Uruha. Aoi just rubbed the back of his neck and tried not to look too embarrassed.

Uruha smiled sheepishly, “Eh, it’s just the games we play…”


End file.
